


Mark

by Lorimarie



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: I don’t have any explanation for this so don’t ask
Relationships: Semi Eita/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mark

“‘ A- Atsu..” Semi moaned softly , panting underneath Atsumu’s much to clever hands. How did they end up here ? He had no idea .Somehow a practice game turned into this, hiding away from the rest of their teams in a supply closet , surely no one would notice that both setters had disappeared .

“ Yer so pretty ..so responsive to the slightest touch ..what a good boy “

“s-shut up “ God , Atsumu was an arrogant brat. Why Semi was falling prey to him was beyond him but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop, not now.  
Atsumu’s hands were clearly equipped for then just volleyball.

“ Be nice “ Atsumu nipped Semi’s lip as a warning. A warning well received.  
Semi nodded , moaning out as Atsumu grinded down into him causing a delicious friction. Fuck this felt so good, he really didn’t care how wrong this all was.

“ya enjoying this ?“

Semi bit his lip he really didn’t want to answer , but he knew all too well what Atsumu would do if he didn’t get his way . Semi nodded shyly, not looking at Atsumu in the face from pure embarrassment .

“ Tell me how much you like it ..“

“ I like it - s-so much “

Atsumu chuckled, gripping Semi’s cheek to turn his face forcing him to expose his neck to which the second year greedily sucked on. He wanted to mark up that pretty skin ,turn it to shades of purple. 

“ You- c-can’t leave a mark “ Semi moaned softly. 

“ Yer sure ? But ya seem to be enjoying it so much…”  
Atsumu smirked feeling Semi tremble under him. He had his eyes on the shiratorizawa setter all day.  
What exactly was it about Semi that he liked so much ?  
His looks and that temper most of all his drive what else? He didn’t exactly know .All he knew was he wanted to completely devour him . 

Semi made a noise of frustration “they w-will see it ah” Atsumu grinded down again rubbing right in that one spot that felt way too good. Semi knew they were walking on thin ice , did Atsumu care ? No what did he have to lose? Semi though was risking everything ..his scholarship which in turn was his enrollment at Shiratorizawa and spot on the team. 

“ Let them see it, “ Atsumu answered, simply letting his teeth sink in a little deeper on delicate flesh. 

Of course he would say that. Semi bit his lip holding back his moans , Atsumu was the world's biggest little shit ,and he thought Shriabu was irritating. Haha think again. Damm Miya Atsumu and his stupid handsome face and stupid skilled hands and his biceps . 

Atsumu continued marking up Semi’s neck stretching his ministrations down his collar and shoulders and eventually pulling up Semis shirt to kiss down his chest and stomach. Grinding against him every so often causing that incredible friction on his groin making Semi come more undone by the second.  
If he kept this up Semi would be tempted to let him take him right there splat on the floor.

How weak giving up his virginity to this bratty, self-centered, arrogant, cocky 2nd year.  
Then again he was also the single handedly the most attractive guy Semi ever seen and he was on a team with Ushijima and Reon who were nothing to laugh at. Atsumu was also sitting right there at the top of the list of setters , and it was no secret why . To say he was skilled was an understatement, to say he was talented was too. 

Semi didn’t have time to think anymore because Atsumu’s lips were on his own, claiming them as his own. Semi didn’t even bother with a fight of dominance submitting to Atsumu right away letting his tongue explore wherever it wanted , doing whatever it wanted and pulling out more undignified noses from Semi.

Atsumu chuckled, pulling away a trail of salvia following which was gross but also super hot.  
“ yer sounds are so cute “

Semi squeezed his eyes as if it would lessen his embarrassment “ d-don’t just say things like that” 

There was a call of Atsumu’s names from his brother , their bus was leaving soon and they needed to go . Atsumu rolled his eyes sitting up looking down at his unfinished art.  
“ so pretty “

Semi allowed his eyes to open , whining softly at the loss of all that pleasure he was getting. He would never admit it on his own volition but he didn’t want Atsumu to go not right now. 

“ hey” Atsumu asked, sitting up.

“ y-yeah?” Semi panted still hot and very bothered. It seemed so much like Atsumu to leave a guy on the edge of pleasure . What a tease . Stupid Atsumu .

“ Go out with me “

Semi blinked , what? Did he just hear what he thought he heard ? “ w-what?”

Atsumu laughed before asking again . “ will you let me take you out ?”

“ ...you're ...serious ?”

“ would I have pulled you in here and did all that to ya if I wasn’t ?”

“Yes”

Atsumu sighed and raised a brow “ I would never touch anyone I didn’t want …. now can I get an answer “

Semi gulped feeling his heartbeat faster , he needed time to process this. Actually, fuck that he knew his answer .  
“ yes “

Atsumu smiled and it actually seemed sweet he leaned down to kiss Semis forehead softly “ I’ll be back for you real soon then “ he stood up when his brother called out for him again reaching towards the door . “ By the way “ he turned to look at Semi before he exited “I definitely left a mark” and then he was gone .

Semi stayed where he was left , dazed , hot and sweaty. “ Damn brat” he muttered out trying to figure out how he was going to hide all his hickeys . He smiled after a minute to hell with it , let them see .

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have any explanation for this so don’t ask


End file.
